


Frontier

by BlueRaith



Series: Sanvers AU Collection [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, That's right, They meet in a western setting, Western AU, alternate meeting sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRaith/pseuds/BlueRaith
Summary: Sheriff Maggie Sawyer just wants to keep her town full of aliens quiet, safe, and secret. Everything is going to plan until US Marshal Alex Danvers storms into town.





	Frontier

“Sheriff!”

Maggie gave a deep, bone weary sigh at the sound of that voice. She lifted her boots off the top of her desk and donned her hat.

“What is it, Brian?” Maggie asked as she walked out of the jailhouse, trying and failing to keep exasperation from her voice.

Brian was known for… over exaggerating crimes. He was basically the town tattler, but every once in a while Brian  _ did  _ know something actually meaningful going on around the town. It was pretty much the only reason Maggie hasn’t locked him in a cell for constantly bothering her.

That and the fact that the cell would be right next to her desk, and Maggie just didn’t need that headache in her life right now.

“Sheriff… the… the saloon!” Brian gasped out, apparently having ran the entire way here.

Maggie frowned. This might be an instant where Brian was actually telling her something important. “What about it? Is that damn gang back? I told them to high tail it out by noon today.”

Brian was shaking his head between gasps for air. Maggie tried not to shake the information out of him.

“No. There’s this lady. She’s… she’s beating up on Nathan with a bar stool. Strangling him with it.”

Aww,  _ hell. _

Maggie took off for the saloon. Nathan could be a right dumbass, but he didn’t deserve to be strangled to death by a stranger in  _ Maggie’s town. _

The saloon doors  _ slammed  _ against the wall when she burst through the door, and the whole place went silent. All that could be heard now was an angry woman’s voice and a strangled response.

“What the  _ hell  _ is going on in here?” Maggie demanded, hand on her Colt and ready to draw at a moment’s notice.

The woman, and if Maggie wasn’t so pissed, she’d admit that she was  _ stunning,  _ glanced up at Maggie impatiently as she rolled her eyes.

“Federal business, sheriff. Go back to your nap.”

_ Oh. This woman has  _ no  _ idea who she’s dealing with. _

Maggie’s eyes narrowed furiously. Nathan was choking out some kind of helpless plea, and the woman was continuing her demands.

“Tell me where their hideout is, this doesn’t have to be hard.”

Nathan was turning blue.

Maggie gritted her teeth and grabbed the woman by the back of her vest. With one arm, she hauled her off of the bar stool, and poor Nathan, and threw her back as far as she could.

The woman grunted in surprise as she stumbled backwards, barely keeping herself from tumbling onto the floor. Her red hair was slightly mussed and dark eyes glinted at Maggie dangerously.

Maggie was going to have to get a grip. This woman had come into  _ her  _ town and starting attacking  _ her  _ people. That wasn’t going to fly. No matter if she was probably the most beautiful woman Maggie had ever seen.

The woman pulled out her badge, and suddenly the headache that had threatened to come into existence since talking to Brian exploded into the front of her forehead in full, unmerciful, force.

“Deputy Marshal Alex Danvers,” the woman gritted out. “You’re interfering in a fugitive investigation, sheriff.”

Maggie crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her chin up. She knew her grin was probably full of shit, but she didn’t care.

“Sheriff Maggie Sawyer. You’re beating up on my townsfolk.”

Danvers rolled her eyes. “I  _ will  _ lock you in your own jailhouse, Sawyer.”

“And I might just decide to run you out of town. Might as well. You won’t be getting anything out of anyone now,” Maggie gestured at the now deserted saloon.

Being in a small, one horse town out in the frontier had its advantages. People who weren’t…  _ welcomed  _ in the more ‘civilized’ parts of the country could come out here and make a life for themselves. The feds  _ usually  _ forgot they were even out here. Which was fine by the town and Maggie herself. But it looked like that run of good luck had come to its end.

Even Nathan was gone, and Danvers started to curse under her breath. She glared at Maggie, a crinkle furrowing into her brow. If it weren’t for the steely glint in her eye that promised Maggie a painful trip to hell, it’s really look pretty damn adorable.

“Sawyer, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

“Prevented you from murdering Nathan in broad daylight?” Maggie snarked.

Danvers leaned right into Maggie’s space—she smelled like leather, gunpowder and lavender.

“No, you’ve just endangered your entire town of aliens.”

Maggie tried to keep her cool, but she could feel her eyes widen all the same. If the feds knew about this place…. Maggie didn’t even want to think about it.  _ So many  _ people came here to live normal, very human-like lives. She had no idea where they all came from, or why, but so long as they didn’t cause problems, she was happy to welcome people of all shapes, colors, and arms to her little misfit town.

She didn’t miss the way Danvers nodded. “Yeah, we know about this place. And others like it out on the frontier. The problem is that there are others who know about them too. And they don’t like it. I’m looking for a bomb, Sawyer, one that will wipe all the aliens in your town out. So, since…  _ Nathan  _ got away, you’re going to have to help me.”

“How? How did you know? We’ve been careful for  _ years.  _ We even have a system to keep any strangers from noticing anything  _ too  _ different. We’ve been left on our own since the beginning, the feds have practically acted like we don’t exist,” Maggie argued, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her town, her friends, her little family of annoying weirdos haven’t been safe at all.

“Why do you think we’ve been pretending you don’t exist? It was all by design.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, suspicious of this mysterious marshal who just randomly showed up in the middle of the saloon and just about brought as much attention to herself as possible. “Why? Why protect them? Most folks don’t understand them, too different, and they get scared and do stupid things. Why would the feds even care?”

Danvers shrugged. “Not my job to know. All I’ve heard is a watered down rumor of an alien saving the president’s life out on a hunt one day. Apparently that was enough to grant all of them some favor. They came from the heavens, Sawyer, you think we can just put them back? Might as well embrace it and make things go as smoothly as possible.”

“Or just kill them,” Maggie shot back. “You can’t stand there and tell me that isn’t what most people would do.”

“I’m not most people, Sawyer. And neither are the marshals. Trust me, we know what we signed up for. So, are you going to help me track down this fugitive, or are you going to interrogate me?” Danvers crossed her arms and regarded Maggie coolly.

_ Damn feds. Coming in here like they own the place. _

Maggie crossed her own arms and leaned even closer to the marshal. “Okay, but this is my town, Danvers. You’re going to have to do what I say you need to do.”

“Your town is in my jurisdiction,” Danvers said with a cocky smirk.

“You’re a long way from the east coast, Marshal. Your jurisdiction ends when I say it does,” Maggie said, starting to saunter towards the door. “I do happen to know where Nathan hides out. If you promise not to strangle him with any furniture I can talk to him  _ for  _ you. Because he’s certainly not giving you anything after that stunt. What  _ was  _ that for, anyway? Do you know what subtlety is, Danvers?”

“We’ve got two days to find this bomb, Sheriff. I don’t have time for subtlety.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, this was going to be a  _ long  _ two days.

***

Alex watched Maggie soothe Nathan’s ruffled feathers with barely concealed impatience. It was obvious that she had the sheriff pegged wrong. Most law out in the middle of nowhere were as ruthless as the bandits they protected their townsfolk from, or they were lazier than a pig right after feeding. Sawyer, despite all of Alex’s prior experiences with local ‘law enforcement’ seemed to actually care about her people and took care of them accordingly.

“Nathan, just give us what we want to know. Danvers already promised she wasn’t going to attack you with any stools,” Maggie cajoled with a smile. Alex noted that dimples popped out when she did.

She didn’t know why that detail popped out at her.

Nathan was shaking his head. “She’s  _ glaring  _ at me.”

Alex schooled her features into placidity when Maggie turned to give her an unimpressed look. Once she huffed and turned back to Nathan, Alex when back to glaring threateningly.

She didn’t know what Sawyer was going so easy on this guy. He was an ex-member of a coach robbing bandit gang. At least three people’s deaths were attributed to them. Nathan should have been in chains on the way back to the east if it was up to Alex. Unfortunately, she had bigger fish to fry.

“She’s not going to do anything, Nathan,” Maggie sighed. “Look, this is important. To the town. These people you’re running goods to are trying to  _ kill  _ everyone. I wouldn’t be working with a fed if it weren’t life or death here, okay?”

His brow furrowed. Alex was under the impression that Nathan wasn’t very bright.

“Wait. But that can’t be right, Sheriff. They all dressed up fancy. In suits and the like. Like… you know, them rich types. I think they own the railroad.”

“Dammit,” Alex muttered under her breath. That was the answer she was looking for. With one last withering look towards Nathan, who cowered under her gaze satisfyingly, Alex turned and marched out of the ramshackle cabin he’d fled to.

It didn’t take Sawyer long to catch up with her.

“Alright, you gonna share what the big epiphany was, Danvers?” Maggie asked as they mounted their horses. Her black cowboy hat was ever so slightly tipped over her brow and Alex wondered if she’d ever be able to pull off a hat like Sawyer seemed to do so effortlessly.

And Alex had  _ no idea  _ why that thought was on her mind. She grumpily shook her head clear.

“The bomb must be far bigger than we thought. We originally thought they’d transport it out to the frontier on wagon. Much harder to track that way, and we wouldn’t be able to just drop a bunch of marshals at any given place like we could a train station. Looks like they may have originally started on wagon, loaded up on a train farther out on the frontier, and rode the rest of the way. Or this conspiracy goes up much farther than we thought. I need to find out who owns the nearest rail line. Telegraph might not get here in time…,” Alex trailed off, not for the first time cursing how far away this backwater was from civilization.

“Oh, well that’s easy,” Sawyer answered. “Some New Yorkers bought it a couple of years back. Rich family, from what I’ve heard. Lennon… no, Luthor.”

This just got better and better.

“Luthor. Great.”

“Big name from your neck of the woods?”

“Biggest. The Luthors have a ton of influence, a lot of tact, and tons of money and resources to throw at just about any problem they’re facing. Nothing criminal they do is overt, and they’re good at covering their tracks. Chances are we’re going to find the bomb, stop a bunch of lowlife bandits the family hired, and not a single Luthor will be in sight,” Alex said with a sigh.

Sawyer nodded, but didn’t ask any more question. Instead, they drifted off into a silence that was much more amicable than the one they’d rode through from town. Alex had been irritated by the sheriff interrupting her interrogation, but now she could get Sawyer’s point about tact. Normally, Alex  _ might  _ have had a more delicate hand, but she just didn’t have time. She kept thinking of all the innocent people out on the frontier who were going to get exposed and die to this bomb if she didn’t take immediate action.

Because if she couldn’t stop it, the marshals were going to send Kara in.

Alex wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

“You said you were different,” Sawyer finally commented.

Pulled from her thoughts, Alex took a moment to figure out what Sawyer was referring to. “I did.”

She didn’t offer up anything more.

“Uh-huh. Gonna be pulling teeth with you, isn’t it?” Sawyer snorted. “Come on, Danvers, give me something here. I’m putting a lot of faith in that you aren’t about to round up the townsfolk and freight everyone off to DC. Or wherever you send people.”

“You realize that I could and would do the same thing to you if I saw a reason for it?” Alex asked and raised a single brow at Sawyer.

If Alex didn’t know any better, she’d have said Sawyer seemed to get momentarily breathless.

“Sure, but from what I can gather, you  _ seem  _ to actually care about what goes on out here. More than any fed I’ve ever seen. I’m just wondering what’s kept you from becoming an emotionless monster.”

“Funny,” Alex deadpanned. “Look, we don’t need to get into this. We’re here to stop a catastrophe from happening. Unless you’re going to tell me why someone like you ended up here, I don’t see how opening up my life’s story is all that relevant.”

Sawyer gave her a side eye. “Someone like me?” She repeated dubiously. “Can’t say I’m fond of how you worded that. You gonna pick the woman thing or the gay thing?”

Alex was taken aback. “What? I didn't’.... No. I was wondering how someone so…,” she gestured at Sawyer’s whole body. “You… uh,  _ human.  _ And teeny, ended up as a lawman over a bunch of aliens. I’m just… surprised they put with you. Most humans aren’t all that kind towards them.”

_ “Teeny?”  _ Sawyer exclaimed. “You didn’t just… I  _ am not—” _

“Your turn to give me something. You’re  _ short,  _ Sawyer. Sorry to break this devastating news to you.”

Sawyer huffed indignantly, and Alex didn’t bother hiding her snickers. “You know what, you get  _ one,  _ Danvers. Comments like that are liable to get you buried out here in the plains. Nobody will ever find you.”

“Are you threatening a federal agent?” Alex asked between her chortles. “That’s a felony, Sheriff.”

“And none of that means  _ shit  _ out here, Marshal. You’re in my country now.”

It did feel weird not having the control here. Theoretically, Alex knew that she outranked Sawyer significantly, but the sheriff did have a point. Alex was in unfamiliar territory, with no backup—there hadn’t been time—and no way to quickly call for help. Sawyer was both her lifeline in this investigation and her obstacle.

“But fine. I’ll go first. I was kicked out of my family’s homestead after my father found out I was gay. Sent to live with an aunt, didn’t get much kindness there either, and eventually left to explore the frontier on my own. Find out what was out here for someone like me. Not like I belonged back east. People worry too much about what everyone else is doing. Stumbled into this tiny town overrun by bandits, found out the locals weren’t so… local, rallied them all together, and drove the bandits out of town. They’ve respected me ever since.”

The story was almost rehearsed with how rote Sawyer recited it. She was probably leaving out a lot of details and emotion. Not that Alex would really blame her for it. Getting abandoned by her own family for something so trivial… that had to sting. And with how Sawyer was studiously staring at the endlessly empty sky instead of Alex let her know that Sawyer was still very much feeling that sting. Still, if all of that was true, Sheriff Maggie Sawyer was much more than Alex had given her credit for.

She sighed heavily. “Ever had an alien drop from the sky and onto your land? She was just a girl, we took her in, and now I have a sister from beyond the earth. When you wake up to an alien with a bedhead every morning, they don’t seem all that threatening anymore.”

“Whew… that’s… wow. Can’t imagine how that must have been for you. How’d you end up working for the feds? Weren’t you afraid they’d find out about… her?”

“My sister when to them, later. She can defend herself, trust me. But I joined up because I want to help people, and I wanted to protect my sister. If I could know what the government knew about aliens…. Well, it was helpful to say the least.”

Sawyer mulled over that for a moment, and Alex spent the next several minutes enjoying how nice the day was. There  _ was  _ something to be said about how open and free the landscape was around her. She could see for what felt like miles, animals were going about their business in the distance, and it was easy to hear those she couldn’t see scurry and scatter through the underbrush and Alex and Maggie rode on the barely there trail.

This was the most calm Alex has felt since riding out like a bat from hell to this middle of nowhere town. She didn’t know if it was the atmosphere, knowing she was closing in on the fugitives she’d been sent to top and capture—dead or alive—or….

Or if it was the company.

As annoying as Maggie Sawyer was, Alex found her bafflingly easy to talk to. She’d never told anyone about Kara as easily as she did just now. Part of it, she hoped, was that Sawyer probably wasn’t going to be leaving the frontier anytime soon and go blabbing off to just anybody.

But, what Alex was beginning to suspect, it was more like Maggie Sawyer was just that… that kind of person. What kind, Alex wasn’t certain she could describe. She just… looked at Alex in that certain way. Teasingly, yet open at the same time. It was obvious that she had a few things she kept close to the vest herself, but Alex couldn’t sense even a miniscule amount of malevolence from the sheriff. She cared about her people, she’d been reluctant to work with Alex, but opened right up after Alex had demonstrated that she  _ wasn’t  _ actually a violent sociopath—mostly—and she just….

She looked so  _ beautiful. _

Alex’s eyes widened at the thought. Where had  _ that  _ come from?

Heatstroke? Fatigue from her long ride over the past several days?

She didn’t know, but perhaps it was time to buckle down and focus on the case.

***

“This is the place?” Danvers asked quietly as they shimmied up a small cliff edge that overlooked the railway yard.

“Far as I know. The next nearest rail yard is… whew, couple of days ride from here,” Maggie said and squinted at the scene below them.”

“Hope you’re right about this one, then,” Danvers said darkly. “We don’t have a couple of days.”

Maggie grimaced at the thought. This was probably the most high staked ‘case’ she’d ever been part of. Sure, leading a misfit bunch of aliens against armed bandits wasn’t easy, but bandits couldn’t exactly wipe out a population of people in a matter of moments either.

“Look!” Maggie said, and pointed at a group of people conspicuously moving a cloth covered box. “Not something you see everyday.”

“And there’s my fugitive,” Danvers muttered, and pointed to a particularly  _ giant  _ alien with four arms.

“You guys managed to lose  _ him?”  _ Maggie asked in disbelief. “Kind of hard to miss, don’t you think?”

Danvers snorted indignantly. “We weren’t sure what kind of containment could hold him, he’s a new species! He bent right through the bars and blew through the wall. Not much we  _ could  _ have done.”

“Okay. So. You’re telling me that your fugitive there, the guy who can apparently bend iron with his bare hands and break through brick walls, has to be stopped by  _ us?  _ Two humans with nothing but a couple of revolvers and rifles to our names?” Maggie asked disbelievingly.

The soft metal hiss of a knife sounded through the air between them.

“Got this too,” Danvers said with a slightly disturbing grin.

One that Maggie felt was bizarrely attractive.

“Right. So, pistols, rifles and one knife. Great. Top of the line stuff they give you marshals, huh?”

“Relax, Sawyer. I know what I’m doing. We didn’t really have a ton of time to gather supplies and ship them here. They sent  _ me,  _ and that’s nothing to sneeze at.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at the bravado Danvers was exhibiting. Sure, she wasn’t a  _ marshal,  _ but Maggie was pretty damn resourceful in her own right. She just wished she had  _ more  _ resources to work with.

“I saw that,” Danvers sing-songed—and Maggie was going to try her best to ignore how cute that was—and started to make her way down the cliff. “Just don’t say I didn’t tell you. We’ll be fine, we’re gonna stop this bomb, and then we’re going back to your tiny saloon so I can scare the crap out of all those criminals who hang out there with my mere presence.”

“No drinking?” Maggie mocked as she followed.

“Sawyer, what do you take me for.  _ Of course  _ there will be drinking. I just thought that was obvious.”

“Silly me,” Maggie said with a snort.

The railyard was surprisingly easy to sneak up on, and Maggie wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. Either these people never expected to be found, or the aliens they were about to face off against thought themselves nigh invincible.

Danvers was already pulling her rifle around her shoulder and cocking it. “My 10 o’clock. Looks like they have patrols on the interior.”

Maggie did a quick visual scan and spotted four more. They were fortunately not as large as the gigantic alien, and in fact seemed more human sized, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t have… special abilities.

“You need any help over the fence?” Danvers asked, miming lifting Maggie over the barbed wire fence before them.

Maggie  _ glared  _ at her and began to carefully—but quickly all the same, she  _ was  _ going for a cool factor here somewhat—climb one of the wooden stakes that held the wire.

“‘Do you need any help,’” Maggie mocked under her breath. “I’d like to see you climb over as easily, Danvers.”

Irritatingly, Danvers didn’t have any problems either, and in fact seemed quite effortless as she vaulted the damn thing. Sure, it was impressive, and hot, the way she just jumped and bodily lifted herself over the whole damn thing, but Maggie wanted some  _ justice  _ in this world.

But this wasn’t the time for complaining. She and Danvers quickly made to hide behind a train car, peeking out to ensure they didn’t run into any of the aliens patrolling the area. If they could avoid a fight until the moment  _ they  _ were ready, this would all go a little bit easier.

The marshals apparently had a system for this, with Danvers trying to direct her through hand motions and signs. They were easy enough to figure out, but Maggie just relied on head tilts and pointing. Perhaps this could be something Danvers might give her a few pointers on. Assuming she didn’t become too smug about how ‘great’ the marshals were when Maggie asked. If that happened, she might just kick her ass.

Slowly, they finally found their way into the center of the railyard and close enough to spot what they were looking for. One mysterious box, covered in a white—though now dusty—sheet.

“Unpack it,  _ quickly,”  _ A woman’s voice ordered sharply. “We need to get this operation started before the marshals track you directly to us.”

Maggie leaned just the  _ slightest  _ bit out of her cover, and spotted an older woman giving a death glare to the gigantic alien. He wouldn’t look her in the eye, despite the fact that she had to be less than half his side.

“Lillian Luthor,” Alex hissed into Maggie’s ear, the feel of her breath on her skin doing…  _ interesting  _ things to Maggie’s heart.

_ Damn Danvers. _

Before they could go to lift the box up and carry it to the next train car, Danvers gave her shoulder a squeeze and popped out from behind the train car, rifle up and pointed at Luthor.

“US Marshals, everybody freeze!”

They were outnumbered, outgunned, and didn’t have a good lay of the land. Maggie understood stopping these guys before something terrible could happen, but she wasn’t going to pop out in front of them for a free shot either. Quietly, she snuck around behind the group while Danvers distracted them.

“Deputy Marshall Danvers,” Luthor said placidly. “Did they really send you here alone? I’m disappointed.”

“It’s over, Luthor. Back away from the bomb,” Danvers ordered.

With one lazy wave of Luthor’s hand, the gigantic alien went charging for Danvers. Maggie tried not to wince at what she imagine might be the reaction of him squashing the much smaller woman. Instead she made her way to the groups flank and cut off Lillian Luthor from that end, pulling her own rifle up to bear.

“Hi,” Maggie said, shit eating grin in place.

In the background, Maggie could make out Danvers dodging the lumbering aliens punches fluidly and effortlessly. It  _ almost  _ made her jaw drop. What the  _ hell  _ were the marshals learning in the cities? She coolly shot the alien in the knee cap and then slammed the butt of her rifle into its throat. Duster spinning dramatically around her as she moved.

_ Damn, Danvers. _

Maggie forced herself to pay attention to Luthor. No good losing the brains of the operation by being too gay to function. Danvers would never forgive her.

“Hands up,” Maggie ordered. “Trust me, you’re not gonna want Danvers to apprehend you. She’s not nice.”

As if to punctuate her point, Alex shot two of the patrolling aliens running to come to their boss’s defense. Right in the throats. The other two never showed up.

Smart of them.

“No thank you, Sheriff. I have other engagements.”

And that was when Maggie was bodily tackled by someone jumping off a damn train car. She watched Luthor scurry off in frustration as she grappled with the alien on top of her. Maggie’s rifle had been knocked from her grasp as she went down, so she reached for her revolver desperately. The alien noticed where she was reaching and grabbed at her arm.

Maggie wasn’t going out like this. She cocked her head back and  _ slammed  _ it into the alien’s forehead, and sent it reeling. It released her arm to grab at its now bleeding nose, and Maggie took the opportunity to press her revolver into its chin.

“Up!” Maggie snapped.  _ “Now.” _

It scrambled off of her, and Maggie slowly got to her feet. Her whole body felt like it was going to bruise from taking that hit. Sure, she denied it with every breath she had, but Maggie  _ was  _ kinda on the small side. A little bit. Taking a whole body shot like that wasn’t easy.

Danvers rushed to them, and slammed her rifle into the alien’s head, apparently not even caring that it had surrendered. Instead, she held her hand out to Maggie.

“You okay?” Danvers asked as she pulled Maggie to her feet.

“Yeah. Did you see where Luthor went?”

Danvers took a look around the railyard and grimaced.

“No. At least we stopped the bomb. Knowing Lillian Luthor, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was long gone. We’ll take a look before we find a cart to load this damn thing in. Best to hide it before we telegram my bosses.”

“That was pretty Army Ranger with that rifle of yours. What was that?” Maggie asked, only half joking.

Danvers shrugged, not a modest bone in her body. She  _ knew  _ she was the real deal, and frankly, Maggie could see the attractiveness in her confidence. “I told you we’d be fine.”

Maggie nodded, not even a little begrudgingly. Credit where credit was due. “We make a pretty good team. You and your ass kicking skills, me and my contacts…. I don’t think I’d have been able to so much as sneak in here without you.”

Danvers smiled back. “Yeah. Well, it’s not like I would have found this railyard at all. You were right, guess this needed a more delicate touch.”

For some reason—and Maggie was beginning to suspect just what the reason was—Maggie felt warm at the sight. Danver’s face grew so much softer when she wasn’t death glaring at people. Not that the glares weren’t amazing in their own right, but it was odd. Seeing badass Danvers look so… open.

“Come on, Danvers. Gotta get through all this,” Maggie said, gesturing at the bomb and the faint tracks Lillian left as she ran off. “I want buy you a drink for saving my town.”

“Sounds perfect,” Danvers agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so, this is less of Sanvers Week, and more of a collection of seven short stories for Sanvers that may or may not make it out within a week. Because my short stories always end up longer than I expect them to.
> 
> Also, less of Sanvers Week official prompts, because I am extremely salty that the prompts that won are the same damn prompts you can find in short stories all over the tag in the first place. I am not writing the 127th Coffee Shop AU—also, I hate them—so instead you are getting Sheriff Sawyer and Deputy Marshal Danvers. Among other far more interesting and rare prompts. At least in this fandom. I'm choosing prompts from the original list on Tumblr (that Tumblr insanely didn't vote on), and picking the ones that are either most fun to write for me, or fairly rare around these parts.
> 
> With the exception of the Soulmate AU. That one I will be doing because I am literal garbage for said AU and will defend its cheesiness to the death. (Also, you can do way more interesting things with it than writing Sanvers in the most mundane set pieces that exist on this earth.)
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr if you want to see me post fandom stuff, dumb shit, and rant about various things, plus occasionally post previews of what I am working on. Join me @blueraith if you're interested.


End file.
